In a frequency division multiplexing system based on Long Term Evolution (LTE) proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), an uplink physical channel sends data by a single antenna and allocates resources continuously, which limits a rate of sending uplink data, and cannot make resources utilized flexibly, for example, in a case when multiple segmented frequency bands exist within a system bandwidth.
Compared with a prior system, an Advanced International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT-Advanced) system requires a higher data rate and a larger system capacity. In order to meet requirements of IMT-Advanced, Advanced LTE (LTE-A), as an evolved standard of the LTE, has proposed a technology for allocating uplink discontinuous resources, by which a use ratio of frequency spectrum of an IMT-Advanced system can be improved.
Meanwhile, in order to meet requirements on an uplink transmission rate of the IMT-Advanced, the LTE-A has proposed a multi-port transmission mode, in which uplink backward transmission can support multiple transmission blocks. According to present discussion, for uplink of an LTE-A system, a UE can at most support two transmission blocks to be sent at the same time.
Rapid development of digital communication systems requires higher data communication reliability, however, when a channel is poor, multipath interference, Doppler frequency shift and the like affect system performances seriously. Thus, in order to adapt to the requirement on the high data rate of a terminal, when data are uplinked, the concept of allocating resources under multiple ports is designed for resource allocation, so as to increase the probability of correct reception when data are transmitted.
In an existing LTE system, the number of total bits required by frequency domain resource location allocation information used for indicating uplink subframes under multiple ports is
      ⌈                  log        2            ⁡              (                  (                                                                      ⌈                                                                                    N                        RB                        UL                                            /                      P                                        +                    1                                    ⌉                                                                                    4                                              )                )              ⌉    .Where, NRBUL expresses an uplink system bandwidth, P expresses a size of a Resource Block Group (RBG), and the value of P depends on NRBUL, as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1System bandwidth NRBULRBG size (P)≦10111-26227-633 64-1104
The total bits of multi-port frequency domain resource location allocation information provided in an existing method can indicate the condition of multi clusters of uplink resource location allocation information, but the number of the total bits may be insufficient to indicate a single cluster of uplink resource location allocation information occurs within a certain bandwidth. For example, when system bandwidths are 11RB, 12RB, 16RB, 27RB, 32RB, 33RB, the number of total bits of multi-port frequency domain resource location allocation information in an existing LTE technology are 6, 6, 7, 8, 9, 9 respectively, at this moment, if a single cluster is utilized to indicate frequency domain resource location allocation information, then the number of total bits required within corresponding bandwidths is 7, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10 respectively.